La vida sigue
by lihowary-chan
Summary: Lucy es una chica que nació con una grave enfermedad en el corazón a sus 17 su padre por una situación de vida o muerte decidió congelara y dejarla como una especie estado de coma por 10 años, Natsu su único amigo antes de ser congelada, el cual se culpa de la supuesta muerte de la chica ¿como reaccionara al enterarse de que sigue con vida?
1. capitulo 1

**Holis mi queridos lectores aquí lihowary-chan regreso entre los muertos para traerle una nueva historia jajaja… si lo sé, sé que están pensando "llevas casi un año perdida y a me de terminar las dos historias que tienes vas a comenzar una nuevas" bueno como le había dicho la última que publique, mi compu se había dañado así que tuve que trabajar para comprarme una nueva y hace poco entre a la uni así que no he tenido mucho tiempo además que estoy con mucho trabajo por que me fui a estudiar para la capital de mi país y estoy prácticamente sola, así que no me quedo de otra que buscar un trabajo y me exigen demasiado, pero no se preocupen muy pronto actualizare mis otras historias, bueno dejemos el bla bla bla mejor comencemos con la historia**

 **Los personajes de Fairy tail no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama, y la historia le pertenece a mi muy retorcida mente**

 **La vida sigue**

 **Capitulo: 1**

-Lugui… Lugui –grita un pequeño niño de cabellos rosados y ojos jades, mientras corría a toda velocidad por los jardines de una gran mansión.

–Natsu, Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me llames así, me llamo Lucy, no Lugui –dijo una linda chica de ojos achocolatados y cabellos dorados como los primeros rayos de sol que se asoman a través del horizonte de cada hermoso amanecer.

–no te pongas así Luce –pidió al ver a la hermosa joven haciendo un adorable puchero de molestia –de cualquier modo, por cómo te llame igual te sigue quedando lindo –y dio una inocente y preciosa sonrisa a lo que la rubia se sonrojo levemente desviando la mirada para que no se diera cuenta.

Los dos se destinaron a caminar por el enorme jardín de la mansión mientras conversaban alegremente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lucy Heartfilia era la hija de uno de los empresarios más ricos que había en el país "Jude Heartfilia" quien además de ser un rico empresario, era también uno de los científicos más brillante que pueda existir, junto con su esposa y madre de Lucy, "Layla Heartfilia" quien también tenía una maestría en medicina explicida.

Lucy había nacido con una grave enfermedad del corazón con lo cual sus padres habían dedicado la mayoría de su tiempo, para contrarrestarlo, mientras hacia lo posible para que pudiera vivir una vida normal como cualquier chica. Lucy era la chica más dulce, amable y bondadosa que cualquiera haya conocido, todo aquel que la conocía se quedaba prácticamente encantado por su gran y agradable personalidad y su muy deslumbrante belleza que parecía "según la población masculina" el más hermoso rayo de sol enviando por los Dioses. Y a simple vista no se notaba nada inusual en su condición física, pero la verdad era, que cada año que pasaba su corazón se debilitaba cada vez más. Igneel Dragneel un científico de la anotomía genética más reconocido del país de los estados unidos y mejor amigo de Jude, los ayudad en su increíble investigación para encontrar una cura para la enfermedad de la chica a la cual ellos nombraron como "Arritmipatia", sin embargo Lucy no parecía tener ningún síntoma, fuera de lo normal, a lo que a ellos se les dificultaba con su investigación y con el pasar del tiempo su enfermedad se le fuera esparciendo silenciosamente sin que nadie se diera cuenta de que tan grave era la situación. Igneel tenía un pequeño niño de tan solo 9 años de edad quien se encariña rápidamente con la joven rubia. Llamado Natsu. Natsu Dragneel un niño imperativo, agradable y muy alegre, siempre veía primero por sus amigos y a la persona que más quiere.

.

.

.

–Luce… –menciona el pequeño niño de cabellos rosas acercándose al lado de la linda rubia quien se encontraba debajo de un árbol leyendo para llamar su atención a lo que responde levantando la mirada para mirarlo a los ojos – ¿Qué tipo de libro es ese que lees? –pregunto intrigado por la curiosidad, la chica suelta una sonrisa y estira su brazo para agarrar la mano del niño al cual no se opuso, halándolo hacia ella para sentarlo as u lado al lograr su cometido regresa su mirada al libro con una linda sonrisa en su delicado y hermoso rostro que se veía tan suave como la porcelana.

–es un libro que me regalo mi madre el día de ayer –respondió todavía mirando el libro sin dejar de desaparecer su sonrisa.

–La vida sigue… –lee Natsu en la portada del libro que nombre más raro de que trata –pregunto no tanto por saber si no por escuchar a su linda amiga hablar, es que a pesar que no tiene un año de haberse conocido Natsu le había tomado una gran e inseparable cariño, que se podía decir que va más allá de una simple amistad pero que el pelirrosa no es consciente de lo que significa ese sentimiento el solo es consciente de que le gusta escuchar hablar, estar a su lado y hacerla reír con algunas de sus payasadas.

–es un libro muy interesante pero triste a la ves –respondió con un signo de melancolía en su rostro.

–¿triste? – repitió con un signo de confusión en su cara.

–Si!...todavía lo estoy leyendo pero por lo que se trata de una chica que queda en coma por unos años y su familia sigue viviendo su vida normalmente, su esposo en el tiempo que ella está en coma comienza a salir con otra chica y se enamoran, y cuando ella despierta del coma descubre que la vida siguió para todos aquellos que amaba execto para ella–

–¿y cómo termina?–

–todavía no sé, ella trata de recuperarlo a toda costa pero hasta donde he leído todavía no lo ha logrado, tiene muchas dificultades –en eso a ella se le escapo una solitaria lagrima de su ojos deslizándose por su mejillas –pero es posible que logre recuperar su vida, después de todo en la mayoría de los libros, siempre la protagonista obtienen su felices para siempre –y mirando el libro dio una pequeña sonrisa de esperanza imaginándose a la protagonista del libro.

–Parece muy triste, pero no llores –le dice secando la lagrima con su pulgar –no te preocupes yo estoy aquí contigo, y mientras este aquí hare lo que sea para verte sonreír –dijo entusiasmándose.

–Gracias… –susurro soltando una ligera risita –en verdad te lo agradezco mucho –y con esto último le dio un ligero y lindo besito en la mejilla a lo que el pelirrosa se quedó en shock unos segundos sonrojándose profundamente

–oh… con que estaban –dijo una linda chica muy parecida a la rubia bajo el árbol solo que con aspectos más maduros –tengo rato buscándolos

–¿Ya es la hora madre? –pregunto la joven rubia dejando confundido al pequeño pelirrosa

–Si cariño ya es hora –respondió la madre de la chica para luego extenderle su mano para ayudarla a levantarse a lo cual la chica acepto gustosamente

–¿hora? ¿ya es hora para que Luce? –pregunto curioso el pequeño pelirrosa

–nada importante Natsu, no te preocupes

–Pero… –insistió el chico

–es algo rápido solo tardare unos minutos… de acuerdo –dijo a lo que el pelirrosa asistió con la cabeza algo dudoso –muy bien vuelvo enseguida no tardo –finalizo dándole el libro en las manos del niño y apresurando el paso para alcanzar a su madre que Iba más adelante.

Natsu era muy sobre protector con todo lo que tenía que ver con Lucy, no le gustaba que alguien especialmente si esa hombre hablara con ella, ni siquiera le gustaba que su padre y el padre de Lucy la examinaran, ni mucho menos que experimentaran con ella, incluso si le hacían un simple rasguño, él se enfadaba y les reclamaban con todas sus fuerzas, por eso que trataban de hacer los exámenes lo más discretamente posible sin que Natsu los viera, para poder dar unas mejoría al estado de la rubia.

–oh… Lucy como estas? Cómo te sientes hoy? –le pregunto un hombre alto de piel bronceada, ojos jades y un característico cabello puntiagudo de color rojo. Al entrar al laboratorio de su padre que se encontraba en la parte más baja de la mansión, como si fuera el sótano.

–Muy bien señor Dragneel me siento mucho mejor hoy –respondió la joven sonriéndole un poco

–me alegra escucharlo… ven por aquí por favor, tu padre te hará lo exámenes –al decir eso se hizo hacia un lado para que la chica pudiera pasar al laboratorio

–Por supuesto–comenzó a caminar siendo seguida por el hombre

Jude está muy preocupado por el estado de su hija, a pesar de que ella dice que se encuentra muy bien, los exámenes que le hacen cada vez van empeorando, tanto así que según los resultados le quedan poco tiempo de vida

–Siéntate aquí cariño –le dijo Jude a su hija señalando una camilla en medio de la habitación a lo cual ella obedeció –muy bien, extiende el brazo, no tardare mucho

Lucy obedeció sin dudar, mientras que Jude con una jeringa le extraía un poco de su sangre mientras que Igneel le conectaba los electrodos del cardiógrafo a su cuerpo

–hoy lo tiene más débil, que como lo tenía días anteriores –informo Igneel refiriéndose a los latidos del corazón de Lucy a lo que preocupo más a Jude

Después de terminar con los exámenes Lucy se devolvió al jardín donde estaba Natsu para seguir leyendo su libro mientras Jude e Igneel seguían revisando detalladamente los exámenes

–como salió hoy? –pregunto Layla la madre de Lucy entrando en el lugar acercándose a su esposo a su esposo, quien solo coloco sus manos sobre su cara frustrado para luego deslizarlo hacia arriba pasándolo por sus cabellos soltando un suspiro de negación

–No han mejorado en nada –tradujo Igneel a la acción de Jude

–Me temo que vamos a tener que tomar medidas raticas –hablo Jude mientras miraba tristemente los papeles

–Puedo encontrar un donante y así –dijo la rubia pero fue interrumpida por su esposo

–me temo que es imposible

–no lo es yo podría conseguirlo –insistió la rubia ya comenzando a entrar en la desesperación

–Aunque lo consigas Layla no podríamos llevar a cabo la operación –aclaro el señor Dragneel

–que quieres decir? –dijo en shock esperanzada de que no fuera lo que ella creía

–el cuerpo de Lucy está muy débil, tanto sus tejidos musculares, en su pecho y sus venas conectadas a su corazón –Igneel no continuo hablando solo miro a Jude esperando que el continuara con su relato

–si conseguimos un donante y realizamos la operación me temo que sería mucha carga para su cuerpo y el resultado sería grave, en otras palabras abría un 98% de probabilidades de que Lucy muera en esa operación –completo Jude viendo a su esposa destrozada por la noticia

–entonces Lucy e-ella morirá? –tartamudeo la mujer mientras soltaba un chorro de lágrimas sin parar

–la única opción que nos queda operarla lo antes posible antes que su cuerpo colase por completo… trataremos de reforzar los tejidos musculares con el suero y vacunas que hemos creado especialmente para ella –dijo Igneel

–pero contando que el suero y la formula LY (nombre de una formula biológica que crearon ellos para regenera células del cuerpo) funcione correctamente todavía hay un 65% probabilidades de que resulte –concluyo Jude

–pero de cualquier modo si no intentamos algo rápido su cuerpo se paralizara totalmente haciéndola sufrir hasta que su corazón deje de latir… tendremos que arriesgarnos. Nos arriesgaremos no nos queda de otra… es un gran milagro que ella pueda estar normal, como si nada pasara con su cuerpo, hasta ahora pero en cualquier momento podría cola zar por eso tenemos que darnos prisa Jude –aclaro Igneel frustrado con el mismo por no tener otra opción mejor que garantizara al 100% de que sobrevivirá

–tienes razón ya no nos queda otra opción si no lo hacemos mi preciada hija podría… –no encontró como terminar sus oración, este estado le afectaba más que a su esposa, especialmente porque en sus manos estaba la vida de su hija

Layla al ver como el rubio soltaba lágrimas sin parar se acercó, coloco una mano en su hombro para tranquilizarlo

–cuando harán la operación? –pregunto Layla al ver a su esposo más calmado

–Mañana mismo –afirmo este

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

–te sucede algo Luce –pregunto el pequeño niño notándola un poco extraña desde que regreso

–no, no es nada grave, solo me siento algo mareada –respondió la joven rubia con una sonrisa forzada, la cual no termino de convérselo del todo al niño a su lado

–acaso el viejo te hizo algo? –pregunto o exigió saber el niño enfadándose

–eh?... no, no tu padre no hizo nada, enserio estoy bien, esto pasa a menudo, ya se me pasara –contesto rápidamente ya que Natsu de ese modo era sobre protector con ella especialmente cuando se trataba de su padre, no le gustaba ni siquiera que él la tocara

–uhh –de pronto el niño comenzó a inspeccionar con la mirada a la rubia para luego agarrar uno de su brazos e inspeccionarlo mejor

–Q-que h-haces? –tartamudeo nerviosa mientras retiraba su brazo de las manos del chico

–estoy inspeccionando que no te hallan hecho nada –declaro el joven ahora tomado el otro brazo y haciendo lo mismo

–te dije que estoy bien, no me hicieron nada –dijo tratando de retirar ahora su otro brazo dejando a la vista el lugar donde le habían extraído la sangre con la jeringa, que se notaba levemente hinchado y con un no tan leve color morado donde a duras penas se notaba la punta donde habían puesto la jeringa

–y esto? – exclamo con una cara totalmente enfadada, Lucy rápidamente retiro el brazo y con su otra mano lo tapo desviando la mirada del niño, no sabía cómo responderle, por que dijera lo que dijeran no le haría caso –ese viejo… se las verá conmigo –el chico pelirrosa realmente enfadado se levantó rápidamente y fue en busca de su progenitor

–Natsu espera… –trato de detenerlo rápidamente, pero al colocarse de pie una gran presión inundo su cuerpo, su cuerpo, justamente en su corazón

–ahh – exclamo mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante debido al dolor y tratando difícilmente llevar su mano hacia su pecho, ya que se sentía tan débil y mareada que sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento

–Luce –dijo extrañado el chico al escucharla y en el momento de voltease que en shock al ver a la chica prácticamente de rodillas con una mano en el pecho y haciendo una mueca de dolor…

Natsu inmóvil no encontraba como hacer que su cuerpo reaccionara era tanto el dolor que la rubia a la final no puedo soportarlo más y callo desmayada, Natsu al ver como la chica caía al suelo sintió como todo su mundo se desmoronaba, aquello izo que su cuerpo finalmente reaccionara

–Luce –grito mientras salía corriendo donde ella se encontraba –Luce… Luce… responde Luce –gritaba mientras una solitaria lagrima comenzaba a resbalar por su mejilla –Luce… por favor despierta –con sus brazos trato de moverla levemente pero ella seguía sin reaccionar, mas lagrimas caían sin parar de las mejillas del pelirrosa, al borde de la desesperación decidió pedir ayuda –Tía Layla… Tía Layla –grito a todo pulmón mientras trataba inútilmente hacer reaccionar a Lucy, la madre de la joven chica apareció segundos después con una sirvienta de la casa con la respiración completamente agitada, por haber corrido apenas escucho al pequeño y en el momento que vio a su hija n el suelo se preocupó aún mas

–oh dios mío Lucy –grito volviendo a correr lo más que pudo donde ella –rápido llamen a mi esposo y a Igneel por favor –le dijo a la sirvienta mientras trataba de levantar suavemente a la chica. La sirvienta había quedado en shock al ver a la chica en el suelo y al caer en cuenta de lo grave de la situación al escuchar apenitas las palabras de la otra rubia salió rápidamente del shock y se dispuso a cumplí lo que le habían pedido con gran apuro.

 **Continuara…**

 **Qué tal que les pareció, por favor dejen sus reviews, prometo que muy pronto actualizare así que no se preocupen**

 **Nos leeremos en la próxima, hasta pronto mis queridos lectores**

 **(o.o)/ ¡aye sir!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holis mis amados lectores, me disculpo por no poder actualizar como era debido, he tenido demasiados problemas y dificultades. Además de que mis estudios y mi trabajo no me han dado mucho tiempo libre, también no contaba con que accidentalmente me eliminaran el capítulo que tenía ya casi listo para publicar, así que tuve que hacerlo de nuevo y costo más de lo que creía, tanto así que tuve que pedirle ayuda a una amiga que está comenzando estudiar medicina para poder terminar este capítulo,** **bueno mejor dejemos el bla bla bla y comencemos de una vez con la historia**

 **Los personajes de Fairy tail no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama, y la historia le pertenece a mi muy loca imaginación y con ayuda de una amiga anónima (no quiso que diera su nombre así que la llamaremos así) XD**

 **La vida sigue**

 **Capitulo: 2**

–esto es grave Jude si ritmo cardiaco está por debajo de los niveles normales –informo Igneel mientas revisaba el cardiógrafo.

–hay que apurarnos Layla coloca los electrones faltantes en el espacio intercostal y borde derecho de Lucy –la chica obedeció rápidamente y después de colocar los electrones que faltaban en el cardiógrafo en el pecho de su hija el electrocardiograma comenzó a dar lecturas diferentes.

–querido ahora el cardiograma está más lento y bajo, la onda P (despolarización auricular) está en 0,15 mv por 15 segundos y el complemento ORS (despolarización ventricular) 0,4 segundos –dijo alterada la joven rubia, eso preocupo mucho a Jude porque es quería decir que el corazón de su hija se estaba debilitando más rápido de lo que imaginaba tanto así que podría detenerse en cualquier momento y morir.

Todo estaba empeorando tan rápido que no se podía creerlo, y pensar que tan solo unos minutos atrás estaba tranquilo porque su querida hija tuviera una oportunidad de vivir normalmente con la operación que iba a realizar el día siguiente.

Ya estaba preparando todo para la mañana comenzar con la operación cuando de repente apareció una de las sirvientas de la mansión realmente alterada y balbuceando un montón de cosas inentendible, primero le pido que se calmara un poco pero aun así era un poco difícil entenderle solo pudo descifrar el nombre de su hija y la palabra jardín por lo alterada que estaba y las señas que hacia las manos supuso que era algo grave y salió corriendo directo al jardín siendo seguido por la sirvienta que lo guiaba donde estaban, y no se había equivocado al llegar a la puerta norte de la mansión hacia el jardín diviso a su hija inconsciente en el suelo y a su esposa y el pequeño Natsu con lágrimas en los ojos llamándola mientras trataba de levantarle la cabeza del suelo, él había quedado en completo shock pero reaccionó rápidamente y corrió en su ayudad.

–Lucy… Lucy… –grito arrodillándose para sostener a su hija –que paso? –pregunto desesperado.

–Estábamos hablando normalmente cuando de repente le dio un dolor en el pecho u cayo desmayada repentinamente –respondió entre sollozos el chico pelirrosa.

El rápidamente coloco su oído en el pecho de la chica y pudo escuchar su corazón hacia un movimiento lento y débil de lo normal en ella, eso lo hizo preocuparse más.

–esto es muy grave apenas si distingo sus latidos, hay que llevarla al laboratorio ahora mismo –dijo y rápidamente tomo el cuerpo de la chica en brazos y se adentró rápidamente a la casa siendo seguido pos du esposa.

Y ahora mismo se encontraba demasiado preocupado, de un momento a otro el riesgo de la operación de su hija había aumentado un 20% pero si no hacían algo de inmediato la perdería para siempre.

–y en cuanto tiene la Onda T: (repolarización ventricular) –pregunto mientras se colocaba los guantes con dificultar. Ya que por los nervios sus manos estaban un poco temblorosas.

–la tiene en 0,3 mv Amp. En bipolares, 0,2 mv precordiales por 0,17 segundos –respondió Layla siguiendo las lecturas del cardiógrafo.

–eso no está nada bien se supone que debería tener la onda P en 0,25 mv por 0,6 a 0,11 segundos. El complejo ORS por 6 a 10 segundos y la Onda T en 0,05 mv por 0,15 segundos, con ese ritmo cardiaco no se sabe si resistirá la operación Jude – informo Igneel al borde de la preocupación por cómo llegarse a tomarse eso su amigo ya que él sabía que probablemente la chica no salga con vida de esto.

–tengo es en cuenta Igneel y puede que después de todo este esfuerzo ella muera… –se oyó su voz ronca, Igneel levanto la vista hacia su amigo y vio como las lágrimas salían de sus ojos –pero… aun así… are todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que todo salga bien y ella pueda tener una vida normal –dijo finalmente esperanzando limpiándose las lágrimas y colocándose un tapa boca para comenzar la operación.

–de acuerdo… –suspiro y miro fijamente a Jude –no me gusta arriesgarme mucho eso muy bien lo sabes –dijo seriamente a lo que Jude miro preocupado pero sus dudas se fueron en cuanto Igneel soltó una ligera sonrisa –pero ella también es muy importante para mí y también me gustaría que viviera… además Natsu no me lo perdonaría si la dejo morir sin haberlo intentado –termino de decir colocándose también un tapa boca.

Ya había pasado dos horas y media desde que había comenzado la operación. Jude y Layla hacían todo lo que tuvieron en sus manos para que saliera bien pero poco a poco la situación se iba complicando.

–Esto es malo, el seno coronario del corazón está perdiendo fuerza si no logramos estabilizarlo, podría afectar en el bombeo de la sangre y las arterias no podrían transportar la sangre oxigenada hacia los tejidos del cuerpo –es clamo Jude viendo cómo se contraía las enormes venas que salían y rodeaban el corazón.

–Así como esta no tardara en dejar de llegar la sangre a sus puntos más lejanos y se comenzara a coagular –espeto Igneel aclarando lo grave de la situación.

–Igneel tiene razón cariño si los vasos de sangre, dejan de transpórtalo por sus piernas y brazos se coagulara y sería catastrófico, tenemos que evitar que sus partes se vuelvan moradas por la obstrucción de sangre –agrego la hermosa chica pensando en una posible solución.

–Lo tengo –exclamó Jude haciendo que los otros dos lo vieran con esperanza.

–Layla trae bastante hielo y baja la calefacción a 04c –ordeno a lo que su esposa lo vio si entender pero igualmente salió en su orden.

–ya veo intentas poner su cuerpo lo más frio posible para que pueda resistir más como hicimos con el conejo en el experimento 354 y el 438 con la vacuna y la regeneración de células –exclamó asombrado por la grandiosa idea de su amigo.

–Exacto –en eso su esposa regresa con unas bolsas repleta de hielo acercándose a su esposo mientras Igneel naja la calefacción –colocamos el hielo alrededor de su cuerpo y cubriremos por completo sus brazos y piernas de este modo no importa si las arterias no transporta la sangre adecuadamente ya que el frio del hielo lo mantendrá conservado, evitando que se coagule es como si su sangre estuviera en una especie de internación momentánea y podremos tener más tiempo –explico Jude viendo a su esposa que tenía una cara de asombro.

–y no solo eso, si la sangre se conserva en la etapa de congelación o en este caso frio excesivo no nos costaría mucho que volviera a su circulación normal cuando termine la operación –concluyo Igneel mientras ayudaba a Layla a colocar el hielo en el cuerpo de la chica.

–ahora que está resuelto lo de la circulación de la sangre atravez del cuerpo centrémonos en estabilizar el seno coronario del corazón antes de que afecte toda la vena cava y las venas pulmonares –

–para eso tenemos que abrir un poco el pericardio para acceder al miocardio que es el musculo cardiaco, encargado de impulsar la sangre por el cuerpo para poder estabilizar un poco el seno coronario… pero –pero fue interrumpido por un sonido que para ellos fue alarmante.

En ese momento el cardiógrafo mostraba en su pantalla una perfecta línea recta seguido por un sonido que parecía infinito rápidamente miraron hacia el pecho entre abierto de la donde se divisaba su corazón que no hacia ningún tipo de reacción, ni movimiento.

–No –susurro Layla mientras se tapaba la boca con sus manos para evitar gritar mientras por sus ojos salían un sinfín de lágrimas –no… Lucy -al término de su última palabra se dejó caer de rodillas a piso mientras sus manos caían alrededor de su cuerpo.

–Maldición –grito Jude desesperado voltea por todos los lados buscando algo que pueda ayudarle, "no podía creerlo, sinceramente no podría creer que había perdido lo más valioso que tenía, a su pequeña hija, no sinceramente no lo creería…" en ese momento diviso un aparato en el laboratorio que lo podría ayudar.

–Igneel trae la cardioversión eléctrica que esta allá –ordeno mientras rápidamente se encaminaba a una mesa llena de químicos en tubos tomando la formula LY que ellos crearon que eran una de las vacunas que ellos habían desarrollado especialmente para ella, que se encarga de la rehabilitar las células y reforzar los tejidos internos y externos. Agarro una jeringa y la lleno con el químico para luego dirigirse nuevamente hacia su hija –listo Igneel –dijo refiriéndose al aparato.

–Todo listo Jude –dijo echando un gel mientras los frotaba entre sí.

–de acuerdo en cuanto te de la señal lo haces –dijo mientras acercaba la jeringa al centro del pecho de Lucy, y de un rápido movimiento clavo con algo de fuerza la jeringa soltando espontáneamente su liquido dentro de su pecho –ahora Igneel –a la señal Igneel coloco las dos planchas de la cardioversión eléctrica en su pecho enviando una fuerte descarga eléctrica al cuerpo de la chica, haciendo que esta al recibir tal cantidad de (volteos) al mismo tiempos hizo que su cuerpo se levantara de su lugar unos pocos centímetros para que rápidamente volviera como estaba, pero eso no hizo que el cardiograma cambiara en nada, seguía marcando una perfecta línea recta –una vez más Igneel –ordeno e Igneel volvió a colocar el aparato en su pecho teniendo el mismo resultado, Jude maldecía su suerte por dentro mientras que Layla no podría soportar sostener la mirada, solo se dedicaba a mira el suelo totalmente en shock.

Igneel volvió a colocar el aparato otra vez pero nada cambiaba, Jude trato de hacer presión en sus pulmones para que reaccionara pero tampoco funciono, después de cuatro intentos mas Igneel decidió tratar de detener a Jude.

–Ya basta Jude ya no podemos hacer nada –murmuro suavemente Igneel mientras trataba de alejar a Jude del cuerpo de la chica.

–No mentira –grito zafándose del agarre de su amigo –una vez más… solo una vez más –dijo desesperado acercándose a la cardioversión eléctrica.

–ya basta Jude –grito Layla desde el suelo –ya basta –repitió ahora en un murmuro comenzando a llorar más fuerte –lo estás haciendo más difícil de lo que… por favor ya basta… ya basta –repetía una y otra vez.

Jude no encontraba que hacer intento acercarse para consolarla, pero ella se levantó y salió corriendo del laboratorio totalmente destrozada

–Layla –grito tratando de detenerla pero ella ya se había ido –maldición toda esto es mi culpa –trato de culparse el hombre rubio por todo lo que había pasado –sin tan solo yo…–

No es tu culpa Jude hicimos todo lo que pudimos –dijo Igneel acercándose cuidadosamente a su amigo igualmente de triste.

Ya se había dado por vencido, se iban a levantar para desconectar todos los aparatos y dar por fracaso esta operación cuando un sonido lo cambio todo. Los dos abrieron los ojos como platos y voltearon rápidamente la cabeza hacia el cardiógrafo donde un gran milagro había pasado. Ya no se encontraba marcando una línea recta, sino que marcaba unas pequeñas montañitas en cierto tiempo, el cardiograma se encontraba mostrando unas débiles lecturas del ritmo cardiaco de Lucy.

–Lu-cy –pronuncio apenas audible Jude para luego levantarse con la ayuda de Igneel para dirigirse a la camilla donde se encontraba su hija, pudo ver como por la parte abierta de su pecho se movía levemente el corazón. No latía como era debido de hecho apena era visible el movimiento que hacía, pero tan solo ese movimiento daba entender que seguía con vida y que podría haber esperanza alguna –Lucy está viva –dijo para sí mismo Jude soltando unas cuantas lagrimas mas pero esta vez de felicidad los cuales cayeron sobre el cuerpo de Lucy.

Igneel también de sentía feliz que por fin el cuerpo de Lucy reaccionara, pero eso no le quitaba la preocupación de que su ritmo cardiaco era muy débil y que en cualquier momento podría detenerse otra véspero esta ves permanentemente.

–Jude –intento decir colocando su mano en su hombro.

–lo se Igneel… sé que se puede volver a detener otra vez… pero no la dejare morir otra vez –dijo totalmente decidido mientras le acaricia el rostro a la chica

–y que piensas hacer Jude… para que la formula LY funcione correctamente necesita años y me temo que solo nos queda unos minutos –exclamó.

–bueno al parecer no tengo otra opción, no quería llegar a este extremo además no quiero que Layla siga sufriendo más de lo que ya ha sufrido por lo que le pasa a Lucy… busca la capsula de congelación Igneel –decidió difícilmente el rubio.

–"la capsula de congelación" no me digas que –intento decir pero no encontró como pronunciar aquellas palabras.

–Si la haremos pasar por muerta, no estoy tan seguro de que cuando la descongelemos despierte pero por al menos, aun si hay una pequeña posibilidad de que ella pueda vivir, vale la pena intentarlo… dijo mientras que en sus ojos se mostraba como las lágrimas querían seguir saliendo –además que su cuerpo este congelado no evitara que la formula LY haga efecto, tal vez tarde un poco más de tiempo pero aun así regenerara su cuerpo como es debido… –dijo difícilmente mientras buscaba la aguja para poder cerrar el orificio que había abierto en su pecho.

–y le informaremos de esto a Layla? –pregunto mientras fue activar la capsula de congelación.

–no tú mismo viste como salió toda destrozada… decirle que el corazón de Lucy reacciono poco tiempo después que se fuera, que su ritmo cardiaco era más débil de lo que pudiera creer, que tuvimos que congelarla para ver si la formula LY hace efecto y que no sabemos si cuando la descongelemos pueda despertar…eso sería algo muy cruel, no quisiera contarle todo esto y que al final Lucy no despierte, eso la destrozaría mucho más… eso si es que no nos regaña para que dejemos a Lucy descansar en paz –se volteo para mirar a Igneel a los ojos –por eso esto será totalmente secreto Igneel… mantendremos a Lucy congelada en el laboratorio restringiremos el paso a cualquiera, nadie debe saber de esto y mucho menos Layla… actuare como si Lucy hubiera muerto en realidad, por al menos hasta que podamos traerla de vuelta y si acaso fallamos solos nosotros dos sufriremos en ese momento –termino Jude mientras terminaba de coser el pecho de la chica.

–De acuerdo si esa es tu decisión… –Jude asistió –de acuerdo Jude no le contare a nadie, y prometo que haré todo lo posible para ayudarte a regresar a Lucy con nosotros –finalizo Igneel.

Lucy fue cargada cuidadosamente hacia la capsula de congelación donde la depositaron cuidadosamente, siendo tapada con un traje especial de dos piezas que solo tapaba sus senos y su parte intima como si fuera un traje de baño blanco sin tirantes.

–lo siento Lucy te prometo que solo será el tiempo necesario pero te juro por mi vida que te regresare de vuelta y hare todo lo posible para que me muestres una de tus bellas sonrisas… te quiero mi niña –finalizo dando un cálido beso de despedida en su frente ante de cerrar automáticamente la capsula y encenderla nuevamente.

 **Continuara…**

 **Qué tal que les pareció, por favor dejen sus reviews, eso es lo que me motiva para seguir escribiendo.**

 **Nos leeremos en la próxima, hasta pronto mis amados lectores**

 **(o.o)/ ¡aye sir!**


End file.
